We propose to study the effect of maternal diabetes on the development of fetal pancreatic islets of Langerhans. The time of onset of hormone synthesis as well as identification of the cells responsible for particular hormone synthesis will be investigated fetuses of normal as well as diabetic mothers. This will be done primarily by the peroxidase-labeled antibody method at both light and electron microscopic levels.